<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a little more by tinyseongjoong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782884">Just a little more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyseongjoong/pseuds/tinyseongjoong'>tinyseongjoong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyseongjoong/pseuds/tinyseongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyoon was having a bad day. </p><p> </p><p>Jangjun comes in to save the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a little more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my AMAZING friend Mapachi for beta reading this. I'll be forever grateful to you and I love you loads. This is my first time writing something like this so it's a bit out of my comfort zone, but I hope you enjoy reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sungyoon's day wasn't going as good as he wanted it to be. He missed his alarm in the morning and woke up later than expected, which led to him rushing to get ready, missing breakfast in the process. He believed he would make it on time, however, the universe had other plans for him. Jaehyun, that lovely child, had to spill coffee on his white shirt on the way to the van. Sungyoon couldn't even be angry at him as he rapidly mumbled apologies, looking genuinely upset. By the time Sungyoon changed his shirt, he was late for practice. The scolding was just the tip of the iceberg for the day's problems. </p><p>He then proceeded to make an utter fool out of himself in practice by failing to keep up with the others. He was pretty sure the others were as frustrated with him as he was with himself. </p><p>"Hyung, don't be so hard on yourself." A melodious voice rang. Sungyoon's personal energizer came in the form of Lee Jangjun, the sweet and funny guy that never failed to make him smile. </p><p>"I'll keep that in mind baby," Sungyoon's energy did increase when he saw the blinding smile of his boyfriend. "Don't worry so much about me or you'll get premature wrinkles."</p><p>"Just making sure," Jangjun replies with a light peck to Sungyoon's cheek. "And no, I'll still be this handsome when I'm sixty."</p><p>"Get a room you two!" Youngtaek complains dramatically, leaning on Bomin's shoulder and making fake gagging noises at the couple.</p><p>"Stop being jealous of us." Jangjun shot back playfully, moving away after giving a light comforting squeeze to Sungyoon's hand.</p><p>The rest of the practice went smoothly. Sungyoon forgot about his bad day and lost himself in the practice. As soon as he stepped in the dorms his bad luck caught up to him once again, he had forgotten his phone at the practice room. </p><p>There wasn't enough time to go back and grab his phone since they needed to have a Vlive for their fans. Carding his fingers through his hair he tugs at it in anger. Gentle fingers touch his own and bring his hands down. Jangjun pulls on his hands to cup his own face with them. </p><p>"Don't ruin your hair pretty boy," Jangjun pouts at him. "We still have to appear on Vlive"</p><p>With a deep sigh, Sungyoon pulls Jangjun in for a tight hug. He buries his face in the crook of his neck and tightly closes his eyes. He could feel Jangjun's gentle fingers caressing his hair lightly, and maybe fixing it as he had messed it up with his own fingers.</p><p>"Not having a good day." Sungyoon's voice was muffled but Jangjun must have understood since he tightens his arms around him. Jangjun places light kisses to the side of his face and his hair, occasionally rubbing his back. </p><p>"I'm always here, hyung," Jangjun whispers. Sungyoon hums in content.</p><p>"Really hate to break this disgusting display of affection but Daeyeol hyung is looking for you two." Joochan's voice dully rang. </p><p>They both let each other go. Sungyoon holds back a sigh, he really couldn't wait for the day to end and cuddle with Jangjun. </p><p>However, Sungyoon should have expected that Jangjun would try to make him forget about his bad day in the most Jangjun way ever. The light caresses to his thigh went by unnoticed at first but soon the touches moved higher and higher towards his groin area. </p><p>With a deep sigh of a suffering man, Sungyoon grabbed his boyfriend's hand and intertwined their fingers together so his sneaky fingers don't make his day any harder, literally. </p><p>Jangjun wouldn't be Jangjun if he gave up that easily though. Among the ten boys sitting, some in front of others, Jangjun casually slips a leg between Sungyoon's and went unnoticed by everyone except Sungyoon himself. All Sungyoon could do at that moment was send a glare to his very annoying boyfriend, who had the audacity to wink in return. Jangjun even offered him that insufferable smile which made Sungyoon want to punch and kiss him at the same time. </p><p>Thankfully, Jangjun backed off and just let his leg rest there, not moving it. Sungyoon thought Jangjun was done for the evening and relaxed, lowering his guard. However, that was a huge mistake as Jangjun chose that moment to palm him through his jeans, having sneaked a hand up at some point without him noticing. </p><p>Sungyoon let out an audible groan, barely being able to play it off as a cough. Daeyeol looked at him worriedly, questioning him silently with his eyes. Sungyoon just gave him a reassuring smile so that their leader wouldn't get suspicious, or else they'll both get in trouble. </p><p>Jangjun, however, kept making his usual jokes while subtly putting pressure on his crotch, which was embarrassingly half hard now. </p><p>The older leans in closer to his boyfriend, smile in his face to pretend he's doing it naturally. "Jangjun-ah, I'm warning you…" Sungyoon whispers low enough in his ear so that the others won't hear. </p><p>"What did I do hyung?" He owlishly blinks, tilting his head lightly to the side, the perfect picture of innocence if you didn't know what his hand was doing at the moment. </p><p>The minutes felt like an eternity to Sungyoon as he waited for the Vlive to end so that his suffering could finally end. He had some very nice words to tell his boyfriend once they were in private. </p><p>Sungyoon sighs in relief when the end of the Vlive was announced. With one hand he reaches towards Jangjun's arm, his fingers wrapping firmly around it while the other rushes to grab a cushion to place it over the tent in his pants. </p><p>"Jangjun is gonna accompany me to the company building because I forgot my phone there," Sungyoon exclaims loudly, dragging the mentioned boy to follow him using the hold he had on his arm. </p><p>With a weird look from Jibeom, who was the only one left in the living room, Sungyoon drags a giggling Jangjun behind him on the way to the company. </p><p> .......................................✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧......................................</p><p>"Hyung-" Jangjun starts once they get inside the car but trails off when all he gets a glare in return. Their manager is silent on the driver seat and the look Sungyoon gives him makes it clear they won't talk until they're completely alone.</p><p>Neither said a word during the whole car ride, but the air was thick with tension. It was very unlike for Jangjun to keep quiet in any situation but Sungyoon's silence led him to be careful, neither boy paying attention to the worried glances their manager gives them by the rear mirror.</p><p>Jangjun bites down on his lower lip, he fears he might have made a mistake, his boyfriend's mood wasn't good in the first place, his teasing could have upset him, no matter how pure his intentions were. Jangjun just wanted to lighten up his mood a bit. </p><p>There was a chance that Sungyoon got into one of his moods and the thought alone sent tingles down his spine. Just even thinking about an angry, pissed off Sungyoon putting him in his place made his blush rush down there and for his heartbeat to pick up.</p><p>Jangjun shoots a glance at the other, an equal amount of scared and excited. Sungyoon's personality was mostly, calm, and collected. He was a reliable person to go to for advice as he kept his cool in serious situations. </p><p>There were very few instances the other lost his composure or lashed out. Jangjun would be a straight-up liar if he said he didn't find it hot, yes also scary, but mostly hot. The reason for this was that more often than not Sungyoon's anger led to him fucking Jangjun hard into the mattress, or any surface available for that matter. </p><p>If things really went where Jangjun thought they were going, he was in for a wild night, but then again if Sungyoon had wanted to take out his frustrations on him, he would have kicked out their roommates like usual so why were they heading towards their company building instead? </p><p>His train of thought gets interrupted when the car stops in front of the building. Sungyoon blankly thanks their manager and gets out of the vehicle without even glancing at him and heads straight inside. Jangjun takes a deep breath, sends a bright smile to the manager, and follows Sungyoon. </p><p> ......................................✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧.......................................</p><p>Sungyoon had enough of Jangjun's antics, he was gonna pay for misbehaving like that, putting him through torture in front of their members and their fans on Vlive. </p><p>He, however, did find himself enjoying the look of fear that had settled on his boyfriend's face. He was sure that Jangjun had at least an inkling of what was about to come. He had the whole car ride to think about how his plan was to be executed and the added bonus was the moment of peace and quiet gave him time to compose himself. If he was already too worked up before their playtime even started, it would end too quickly and he didn't want that, he was gonna drag it out as long as he could. </p><p>First, he heads straight towards the practice room where he left his phone without looking back, but he knew that Jangjun was following him from the sound of footsteps close behind him. He opens the door without hesitation and goes inside. </p><p>Sungyoon grabs Jangjun's arm the moment he enters behind him and slams him to the wall next to the door, locking it with his other hand without taking his eyes off Jangjun's wide-open eyes. </p><p>"Had fun teasing your hyung didn't you?" He says, voice low and with a coldness in it that makes the younger flinch. </p><p>Jangjun's plush lips parts to retort but it dies down when Sungyoon shoots him a dark look. His eyes were dark and unforgiving, lips set into a thin line and his jaw clenched. Jangjun truly did fear if he would be able to walk the next day or not. However, he was still excited to see what would come next. </p><p>"What are you talking about Sungyoon-hyung?" He blinks innocently, but the growing smirk on his lips was a dead giveaway that he knew very well what Sungyoon was hinting at. </p><p>"You teased me in front of our members! What if someone saw?" Sungyoon leans in closer, pressing Jangjun against the wall, his lips a millimeter from his ear. "Good boys don't do that." He whispered. </p><p>Sungyoon could feel his boyfriend shiver against him at those words, his composure slipping and he closed his eyes to take a deep breath. This was going to be so fun.</p><p>"Have you been a good boy Jangjun-ah?" He asks, leaning slightly closer, their chests pressed together and he's able to feel how the younger's heart beats quicker than normal, a smirk growing in his lips.</p><p>Jangjun shakes his head in reply, breath hitching at the way Sungyoon was whispering in his ear and gentle nibbling on his earlobe. </p><p>"Words baby," Sungyoon orders, lips moving against Jangjun's neck "Use your words," He says between kisses as he moves down the length of Jangjun's neck until he finds the spot that makes him tremble, taking the skin between his lips to suck and nibble on it. Sungyoon scrapes his teeth on the muscles there, pulling taut as Jangjun tilts his head to give him more space to mark. The younger bit his lips to hold back the whimpers that begged to come out.</p><p>"N-no." </p><p>Sungyoon hums in satisfaction, sucking on his neck a little harsher to leave a mark. He knows they would get in trouble later but he couldn't find it in himself to care the slightest at the moment. They don't have schedules tomorrow so they might get away with it. </p><p>"What have you been then?" He asks, the hand he used to grab his boyfriend's arm now placed on his hip while his other hand moves up and down his side.</p><p>"Bad?" Jangjun gasps as Sungyoon bits down hard on the flesh of his neck, hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw blood.</p><p>The vocal hums, his wandering hand moving to the front of Jangjun's jeans. "And what do bad boys deserve?" Sungyoon palms Jangjun through the fabric, feeling the outline of his cock in his palm, while his lips work to create more blooming bruises all over Jangjun's neck and collarbones. </p><p>"Punishment?" He breathes out, hips trying to push against Sungyoon's hand looking for more of that delicious friction but the older uses his hold on his hip to keep him from moving.</p><p>"Yes baby, you're gonna get your punishment alright." </p><p>Jangjun moans openly, red lips parted as sinful noises crept out, head thrown back while he pants as Sungyoon teases him through his jeans, hands braced on Sungyoon's shoulders to keep himself upright, the hand that the older had been using to pin his hips moving to instead wrap around his waist. </p><p>The smiley calm Sungyoon was gone. Instead of his usual self, all Jangjun saw was an animal ready to pounce on his prey. He felt like his dinner, ready to be devoured at any moment.</p><p>Jangjun whines when Sungyoon moves away from him, fixing him with a dark look. He leisurely walks over to the computer in the corner of the room and puts on a song loud enough to drown out the noises his boyfriend was soon going to make. They didn't want noise complaints after all. Any person passing would think someone was practicing inside, which wasn't unusual at late hours.</p><p>The older glances at him, still standing by the door, eyes dark and firm, a slight curl in his lips.</p><p>"Strip."</p><p>That one word was enough for Jangjun to drop all of his clothes. He doesn't want to get his boyfriend further pissed off. He did have survival instincts, something that many people would beg to differ. </p><p>Sungyoon's soft eyes had sharpened. His usual bunny-like visuals seemed more wolf-like at the moment.</p><p>"Do you remember your safe word?" He asks, making sure as usual when they're about to take a different approach to their intimate activities.</p><p>"Red." </p><p>Sungyoon watches as more and more milky white skin appears. Jangjun was always gorgeous, his toned body, defined abs, and a stunning smile. Sungyoon felt like the luckiest man on earth to be able to see the sight in front of him, to see Jangjun this vulnerable and bare for him and only him. </p><p>Sungyoon makes his way towards the younger, steps silent like a predator until he's close enough to wrap his arms around the now naked boy. Jangjun tugs on Sungyoon's shirt, trying to bring them to an equal situation, but Sungyoon slaps off his hand. It was punishment after all. </p><p>The vocal grabs both of Jangjun's wrists and kisses him straight on the lips. The kiss starts off as soft and barely-there, Sungyoon moving back every time Jangjun tries to deepen the kiss. He places delicate pecks on Jangjun's plump lips, alternating between the top and the bottom lip, occasionally tracing his lips with the tip of his tongue, but never deepening the kiss. He could feel Jangjun start to get annoyed by the little whines coming out of his mouth. Sungyoon decides to tease him a bit more by grabbing his bottom lip between his teeth and pulling back. </p><p>"Hyung!" Jangjun whines needily, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Please."</p><p>Sungyoon harshly grabs Jangjun by his hair and captures his lips in a rough kiss, teeth biting and catching on his bottom lip. Jangjun's needy whines increased in volume. Jangjun willingly submits all control to Sungyoon, parting his lips to let Sungyoon deepen the kiss, moaning as Sungyoon's tongue dances along with his own, tracing every corner of his mouth. They had to break off the heated kiss to get oxygen back on their aching lungs. </p><p>"Sit in front of the mirror," Sungyoon orders a panting and slightly dazed Jangjun. "Now." He adds when Jangjun didn't move. He rushes to get in position for his hyung. Jangjun was oddly very obedient behind the doors in contrast to his normal personality and Sungyoon loves it. He loves the fact that he was the only one who could see Jangjun like this, pliant and begging to be touched. He loves that he has this effect on Jangjun. </p><p>Sungyoon strips of the layers of clothing covering him from his boyfriend's hungry eyes. He could see Jangjun's eyes in the mirror, taking in every inch of exposed skin. His tongue darts out to lick over his bottom lip. He stills when his eyes meet Sungyoon's in the mirror. </p><p>"Like what you see?" Sungyoon smirks at the obvious staring. </p><p>"A lot." Jangjun grins back, his usual infuriating smile taking over his flushed features. He even had the nerve to wink. Despite the situation they were in, Sungyoon couldn't help the fondness filling his heart. </p><p>"Shut up brat." </p><p>"Why hyung? Getting shy all of a sudden." Jangjun coos, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Weren't you threatening to punish me a few minutes ago?" </p><p>"Oh, I'll punish you doll." Sungyoon hisses out, eyes dark again. "You just wait and see." </p><p>Jangjun gulps in anticipation. His eyes darting everywhere but himself in the mirror. Sungyoon moves to sit behind the younger. His eyes lock with his boyfriend's in the mirror when the other takes his position behind him. Sungyoon leans in so that his lips hovered near Jangjun's ear. </p><p>"Look at yourself baby," He whispers, observing Jangjun intently as the boy shyly looks at himself in the mirror. Jangjun was confident in front of cameras and never would have anyone thought of the boy to be insecure but a few months into their relationship Sungyoon found the insecurities plaguing his boyfriend's mind. He took every opportunity from then onwards to tell him how perfect, talented, beautiful and loved he is. There is nothing Sungyoon loves more than seeing Jangjun love himself. "Look at how gorgeous you look for hyung." </p><p>Jangjun flushes at the compliment. He truly does look stunning, skin glistening beautifully even in the harsh, ugly practice room lights, red swollen lips parted letting out shallow breaths, eyes fogged over with need and lust, his cock stood proudly just from the light touches and teasing from before. </p><p>This was one of Sungyoon's favorite sights. He wasn't usually a selfish person in life but all his selfishness manifested here, to have Jangjun for himself, to be the only person to see him this way. </p><p>Sungyoon trails his lips over his neck, his tongue occasionally darting out to lick a stipe of salty skin. One of Sungyoon's hands tightly wraps around his boyfriend's waist while he trails his fingers lightly over Jangjun's abs with the other, tracing his defined six-pack. Jangjun leans his head back and rests it on Sungyoon's shoulder, eyes half-lidded with desire as he watches Sungyoon's fingers dart over his skin. </p><p>"P-please, hyung please," Jangjun mumbles, hissing when Sungyoon's finger touches one of his nipples, the nub hard and sensitive. </p><p>"Please what love?" The nickname made warmth spread in his chest.</p><p>"Touch me please!" </p><p>Sungyoon just smirks at him and stops touching him at all. Jangjun groans in displeasure. His body was begging to be touched but his cruel boyfriend wouldn't obey. Sungyoon was just starting with his punishment, he wants to see his Jangjuni beg and cry for a release, and he's gonna get it. </p><p>"Hmmm...how about no," Sungyoon drawls, flicking one of Jangjun's nipples with a finger. The younger gasping and mewling at the slightest touch, far too sensitive to last long. "How about you touch yourself and I watch." </p><p>It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order veiled as a suggestion and they both knew it. Jangjun trails his hand towards his rock hard cock, shuddering in relief with the first touch. He circles the tip to gather the moisture so that the drag would be smoother. Jangjun almost cries in relief at the pressure on his neglected dick. He opens his eyes that he didn't even realize were closed to look his boyfriend right in the eyes. </p><p>Sungyoon's eyes dart from catching every expression of pleasure on his face to the hand dragging along his cock, drinking in every sound coming from the plush lips. Sungyoon reaches for his discarded pants and takes out a condom and a small bottle of lube, both things he had grabbed from underneath the seat of the van without Jangjun noticing, from one of the pockets. </p><p>He pours some of the lube over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. He circles Jangjun's puckered hole with the lubed up fingers and pushes one in. Jangjun tenses up at the intrusion. After giving him a moment to adjust, Sungyoon starts to thrust the finger in and out, adding a second one soon after Jangjun's hole is stretches enough for it, and then a third. </p><p>He thrusts in and out at a brutal pace that had Jangjun letting out a few choked off noises, the hand he has been using to jerk himself moving to match the pace of his boyfriend's fingers inside of him. His fingers find his prostate, making Jangjun let out a string of profanities. </p><p>His erratic breathing and the way his body trembles tell Sungyoon how close he was to orgasm so he moves his other hand to wrap his fingers around the base of the younger's cock and stop him from cumming. Jangjun groans in frustration, eyes tearing up from the hellish mixture of pleasure and pain. </p><p>"Fuck...f-fuck, feels so good." </p><p>"Hold it." The harshness in Sungyoon's voice made Jangjun whimper, wanting nothing but to please his hyung. "Hold it till I fill you up with my cum." </p><p>Jangjun moans loudly when Sungyoon's fingers graze that most sensitive spot inside of him, heat pooling in his stomach but somehow holding it in as per his boyfriend's orders. </p><p>"Want you inside." Jangjun pushes back on the fingers inside him to increase the pressure on that spot again, whining needily when Sungyoon withdraws them. He grabs his chin and turns Jangjun's face towards him to devour the velvet soft lips that he itches to kiss all the time, it was an open-mouthed kiss, tongues melding together making wet sounds, a trail of saliva running down Jangjun's chin. </p><p>"My princess gets what he wants." Sungyoon murmurs in between kisses. He tears open the packet of the condom and rolls it up on his cock, running a lubed hand over the hardened length to make the drag easier. He pushes his length slowly inside Jangjun, centimeter by centimeter. </p><p>Jangjun winces in slight pain, no matter how well his boyfriend preps him he always finds an initial discomfort but he relaxes after adjusting to the size. Sungyoon stays still so that he doesn't hurt the younger in his haste, kissing him deeply to distract him from the pain. Sungyoon's mouth is hot against Jangjun's. </p><p>The urge to snap his hips and wreck the other was restrained with quite some effort. Sungyoon got his cue to move as Jangjun starts to grind against the cock inside him, searching for friction. Sungyoon pulls out slowly, dragging his dick against his walls just to push back in roughly making Jangjun emit a high pitched moan filled with pleasure. Sungyoon's thrusts were slow but powerful, pulling out slowly and slamming back in with purpose. Jangjun's moans kept getting louder and higher, making pathetic noises that Sungyoon wishes to keep safe in his heart forever. </p><p>"More, faster, harder, anything," Jangjun mumbles mindlessly, hands clenching to fists to ground himself. </p><p>Sungyoon moves his eyes to the mirror only to see the stunning sight of his boyfriend getting wrecked on his cock. It was filthy yet so very beautiful. Jangjun hides his face in the crook of Sungyoon's neck, biting his lips and trembling with need. His skin glistening with sweat and flushed red, chest moving rapidly along with his erratic breathing. </p><p>"Look at yourself," Sungyoon grabs his jaw gently to move his face to the mirror. "So gorgeous." </p><p>Jangjun shivers at the compliment, eyes wet with unshed tears because of the pleasure. His eyes drag from his own body to Sungyoon's face, filled with love and lust. His breath hitches the exact moment his eyes dart to the place where they were connected so intimately.</p><p>"Faster," Jangjun begs, crying out in pleasure when Sungyoon hits that spot inside him. "P-please." </p><p>Sungyoon does just that, thrusting rapidly into his warm heat, groaning as Jangjun gets impossibly tighter, nearing his orgasm. His eyes locked in the reflection, seeing how his length gets swallowed by the rapper's tight hole.</p><p>"Sungyoon-" He manages to call his lover's name, a drawled out moan interrupting him. "Please let me come hyung," Jangjun begs, a sob coming out of his swollen lips, begging for mercy.</p><p>A flash of pure desire courses through Sungyoon at the filthy call of his name from Jangjun's sinful lips, his lips forming a smirk.</p><p>"That's your punishment darling," Sungyoon abruptly stops moving his hips and pulls out, making Jangjun whine so pathetically and desperate, a few stray tears cascading down his red cheeks. Sungyoon moves his hand to wipe the precious tears and slammed in again with a smacking sound. "Hold on for hyung and you'll get rewarded." </p><p>"I can't." Jangjun wails out, hot pleasure bubbling in his abdomen, his orgasm approaching once again.</p><p>"Just a little more." Sungyoon coos, kissing his tear-stained cheeks and lightly dragging his blunt nails across his supple thighs, loving how he leaves a trail of red following his fingers. The light prickle of pain mixed with the sinful pleasure made him quiver with need. </p><p>"I really can't hyung, please let me," Jangjun shakes his head, breathing ragged and the sobs that crawl up his throat just proving further how wrecked he is. This time Sungyoon completely pulled out, making Jangjun hiccup and sniff. </p><p>Sungyoon moved from his position behind Jangjun and sat against the cold mirror, suppressing a slight shiver when his back made contact with the cold surface. He patted his lap as an indication for Jangjun to straddle him and Jangjun obeyed sluggishly. </p><p>"Ride me." Jangjun grabs the older man's shoulders for support and slowly sinks down on his cock, making the prettiest noises that make Sungyoon's heart crumble with love and adoration amongst the pleasure that spikes in his blood.</p><p>"S-so full." Jangjun gasps out, eyes scrunched closed at the almost unbearable pleasure passing through him when he starts bouncing, his own cock trapped between both their bodies finally receiving some friction. Jangjun keens in pleasure as Sungyoon leans down to catch a perky nipple between his lips, sucking and nibbling on the bud, then moving to give the other one the same attention. Sungyoon could feel Jangjun nearing his orgasm as his movements lose their finesse, just desperate and rushed reaching for that delicious release, deciding to take mercy on his boyfriend, he snaps his hips in time with Jangjun, making him throw his head back with a surprised and pleased yell.</p><p>"Can I cum? I-I'm cumming," Jangjun warns, doe eyes begging for permission.</p><p>Sungyoon nods his head, eyes locked with his lover's, feeling how his walls tighten around him. "Cum for me." </p><p>Jangjun freezes as his cock twitches and oozes out strings of cum, dirtying both of their chests. Sungyoon fucks him through his orgasm, pressing kisses to his forehead. Jangjun slumps against Sungyoon, whining in discomfort. Sungyoon comes to a halt, only his hands tracing invisible lines on his back, giving him a chance to catch his breath. </p><p>Sungyoon starts with a slow thrust, not wanting to hurt his precious boyfriend. Eventually, finding his fast rhythm again. He captures Jangjun's swollen lips in a filthy kiss, which was more tongue and teeth than lips. Jangjun whines at the overstimulation into his mouth, tightening around him impossibly tight. </p><p>Sungyoon was near, he felt his blood boil, his skin sizzle with want and hot coils of pleasure dance in his stomach. His thrusts got more uneven and uncoordinated the nearer he got to his release. He fucks up into Jangjun roughly, giving two more hard thrusts before filling the condom with his hot release. </p><p>The older slipped out of Jangjun, removing the soiled condom and tying it up, Jangjun still gasping on his lap. They stayed like that for a moment or two, catching their breaths. Jangjun slumped tiredly over Sungyoon, head resting against his collarbones. Sungyoon stares at the other lovingly, occasionally pressing light pecks all over his face. </p><p>"Let's get cleaned up and head to the dorms." Sungyoon hums, lifting the tired boy from his lap so he could stand. After looking around a bit he found a towel and uses it to wipe the cum off both himself and Jangjun. Sungyoon takes Jangjun's phone to call their manager who must be still waiting downstair or maybe he went to grab something to eat nearby. Sungyoon dresses himself and gestures for Jangjun to do the same. </p><p>"I'm tired," Jangjun pouts, making grabby hands towards Sungyoon. "Pick me up."</p><p>Sungyoon lets out a fond sigh but obeys, dressing Jangjun and picking him bridal style. </p><p>"Happy now, your highness?" </p><p>"Very." Jangjun nuzzles into Sungyoon's neck, closing his eyes.</p><p>"Don't sleep yet!" Sungyoon nags. "You're heavy." His complaints were ignored as Jangjun drifted into dreamland or at least pretended to. </p><p>There was no one in the hallways due to the late hour, but even if there was it wouldn't raise suspicion as it wasn't that uncommon among the members to occasionally carry each other to the dorm after an intense practice. </p><p>They get in the van waiting outside the building and head back towards the dorms. </p><p> ......................................✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧........................................</p><p>An hour later, Sungyoon laid on Jangjun's bed with the said boy tightly wrapped in his arms, moments away from falling to the depths of sleep. He opens his eyes when he feels his boyfriend moving. </p><p>"Hyung" Jangjun whispers, palms rubbing the sleep from his droopy eyes. </p><p>"Hmm?" Sungyoon closes his eyes again, moving to lie on his side to pull Jangjun closer, resting his cheek on the top of his head. </p><p>"Did you get your phone from the practice room?" Jangjun sleepily mumbles, on the verge of falling asleep again at any moment but jerks awake as Sungyoon sits up abruptly. </p><p>"Fuck."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧</p><p>Find me on twt @tinyseongjoong if you wanna scream about jangyoon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>